The present invention concerns a massaging machine, and more particularly it concerns a massaging machine which massages such points as the back of the neck, the side of the neck, the upper shoulders and the interscapular, the back and the sacral region located on the back of a person. These areas are called the Points in a SHIATSU finger pressure massage, which points are massaged without undue pressure or stimulation.